According To You
by deeys
Summary: Semua usaha sudah dilakukan Tsuna untuk merubah pendapat teman-temannya itu. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, dia tetap saja seorang 'dame-tsuna' /1827, 8059 nyempil/


_Ya ampun, saya bikin fic ini jam 2 pagi dan selesai jam setengah 3 ;_; #curcol #dor_

_Huwah, kangen banget sama pairing ini. Sudah lama ga main kesini ;A;. Lagi nyasar ke fandom maaf banget kalau ini fic nyampah, abal, aneh, geje, romancenya ga kerasa, dsb. ;_;. Ini bener-bener un-beta'ed dan dibuat dengan mata 5watt._

**Warnings: Mungkin-OOCTsuna&Hibari?, typo, pengulangan, AU, shounen-ai tersembunyi, main pairing 1827 sama 8059 nyempil dikit.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**

_Happy reading~_

* * *

><p>"Dasar <em>Dame<em>-Tsuna…"

"Payah, jelek, tak berguna…"

"Sudah payah, bodoh, tak bisa apa-apa lagi."

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang lalu menidurkan kepalanya di mejanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua ucapan teman sekelasnya tadi.

Tak bisa disangkal-sakit. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa mendengar itu semua tetap saja terasa sakit. Bukan keinginannya menjadi seperti ini, toh ia sudah berusaha. Ia sudah berusaha mengubah semua anggapan teman-temannya itu.

Mulai dari berusaha bangun tepat waktu-ya, dia memang hobi telat, meminta tolong Gokudera untuk mengajarinya, sampai mengikuti beberapa tambahan pelajaran-yang memang diwajibkan untuk Tsuna karena nilainya yang jauh dibawah rata-rata.

Tapi ini semua tetap tak berhasil, tak ada yang berubah. **_Dia tetap saja seorang 'Dame-Tsuna'_**

"_Jyudaime_, anda tidak apa-apa?" Gokudera berbisik pelan di telinga Tsuna. Sontak, Tsuna segera menaikkan kepalanya.

"Ah… Gokudera-kun. Ha-hai, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Gokudera memandang Tsuna khawatir, "Kau yakin Jyudaime? Atau haruskah ku habisi mereka semua yang berkata buruk tentangmu tadi?" serunya keras sehingga menyebabkan beberapa teman sekelas Tsuna yang tadi ikut mengatai Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, masih sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku salah satu sahabatnya ini. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut kepada Gokudera, yang dengan sukses menyebabkan Gokudera hampir pingsan.

"Ti-tidak perlu Gokudera-kun, sudahlah," jawabnya. Gokudera mengumpat pelan, ia lalu mengambil kursi kosong dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Tsuna.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Gokudera sekali lagi. Tsuna mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hai, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, mana Yamamoto? Tumben dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Tsuna saat tak melihat Yamamoto yang biasanya tak pernah absen berada di sisi Gokudera.

_Seorang tsundere, akan tetap menjadi seorang tsundere._

"Ch-che, si _Yakyu-baka_ itu sedang sibuk latihan baseball," jawab Gokudera kasar. Meskipun dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tsuna tertawa pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya lagi. Gokudera menghela nafas panjang.

"_Jyudaime_ lebih penting. Masa aku harus meninggalkan anda sendiri dan menemani si Yakyu-baka itu? Lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkan anda di _bully_ orang-orang payah itu," jawabnya.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, ia lalu berdiri dan mengajak Gokudera untuk juga ikut berdiri.

"Tidak, kau harus menemani Yamamoto latihan. Dan-em, anggap saja itu perintah dariku." Tsuna mendorong Gokudera pelan keluar kelas. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha memastikan bahwa pemuda berambut silver itu pergi ke tempat Yamamoto. Dan akhirnya, Gokudera yang kalah dengan '_puppy eyes_' milik Tsuna kini berjalan lesu menuju tempat Yamamoto latihan.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil saat melihat Gokudera berjalan menjauhi kelas. Tsuna berencana untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya,

"_Dame_-Tsuna, dia bisa apa sih? Sampai-sampai Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-san nempel padanya?"

"Padahal Tsuna orang bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa. Menyebalkan."

Ah, suara-suara itu. Suara penuh hinaan yang datang dari teman sekelasnya sendiri. Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Ia tersenyum pasrah dan kemudian memutar arah, melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

**QAQ**

"Aku lelah menjadi orang yang tak berguna."

Tsuna merebahkan dirinya lantai atap sekolah. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berseru, **"AKU LELAH MENJADI DAME-TSUNA!"**

"Hah…hah" Tsuna mengatur nafasnya yang habis karena berteriak keras, kemudian ia merangkul kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Tsuna kembali memejamkan matanya, membayangkan semua hinaan dan makian yang diberikan semua orang kepadanya. Sakit-terlalu sakit. Dia tak bisa menahan semua ini, dia sudah terlalu lelah.

Hingga air mata menetes dari ujung matanya.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku, _herbivore_."

Tsuna menegakkan wajahnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat seorang Prefek Namimori-Kyoya Hibari sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menggangguku,_ kamikorosu_." Hibari bersiap mengarahkan tonfanya kearah Tsuna. Tapi segera dihentikannya saat melihat Tsuna tak bergeming, dan juga air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya.

"Hng? Kau menangis? _Herbivore_ lemah," ucapnya. Tsuna masih tak menjawab, tangisannya malah bertambah keras.

Hibari yang melihat ini menjadi kesal. Tak ada yang suka orang yang cengeng, lemah. Tapi Hibari tahu, bahwa Tsuna bukanlah orang yang lemah, sudah dibuktikan pada saat perebutan cincin Vongola dengan melawan Varia.

Sesuatu pasti terjadi, **sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan untuk seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

"Kau kenapa_ herbivore_?" tanya Hibari sambil menyimpan tonfanya. Ia segera duduk di samping Tsuna.

Tsuna yang terisak tak menjawab pertanyaan Hibari. Ia masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Jawab atau_ kamikorosu_," ancam Hibari tegas.

Mendengar ancaman Hibari Tsuna hanya ber 'eep' pelan dan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Hi-Hibari-san… Apakah menurut Hibari-san…hik… A-aku ini benar-benar payah? Tak pantas hidup?" tanya Tsuna pelan.

Hibari memandangnya pelan, "Maksudmu apa _herbivore_?"

Tsuna memandang kosong ke langit siang yang mendung, "A-aku payah dalam semua hal Hibari-san. Kata mereka aku tak pantas hidup. Aku jelek, bodoh, tak bisa diandalkan, membosankan… Apakah semua itu benar Hibari-san?"

Hibari terdiam sejenak, ia lalu memandang Tsuna yang masih memperhatikan langit siang. "Kau memang bodoh _herbivore_. Kau lemah-" jawabnya. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hibari.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa diandalkan. Kau-kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik… Dan untuk yang terakhir, kau…. Kau tidak jelek,_ herbivore_," lanjut Hibari dengan merendahkan nada suara pada kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Tsuna yang-tak sengaja-mendengar kalimat terakhir Hibari hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Kini wajahnya juga memerah tak karuan.

"Te-terima kasih Hibari-san…" balas Tsuna pelan.

Hibari yang tak sadar bahwa kalimat terakhirnya tadi terdengar oleh Tsuna memandangnya dingin. "Wajahmu memerah."

Tsuna segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "E-eh, i-iya…"

Hibari tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi Tsuna yang masih sibuk menutupi wajah merahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, kepala Hibari sudah berada di pangkuan Tsuna.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab herbivore. Temani aku tidur," ucapnya singkat yang segera disusul dengan sebuah dengkuran halus.

Tsuna yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali mengelus pelan rambut prefek itu.

_Manis,_

Batin Tsuna, dan tanpa tersadar diapun juga ikut tertidur bersama Hibari.

**FIN**

**Omake**

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat langit sudah berubah menjadi senja. Tsuna hendak berdiri, dan dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia memegang jaket milik Hibari.

Tsuna tersenyum manis saat melihat jaket itu, dan dengan segera ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sesampai di kelas, ia melihat kelasnya sudah kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang melihat Tsuna dengan sedikit ngeri. Tsuna yang baru saja terbangun dan tak mengerti apa-apa melihat mereka bingung. Ia hendak mengambil tasnya sampai tiba-tiba Fuyumi, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang gencar mengatainya menepuk pundaknya.

"Eng, Sawada… Ma-maafkan kami sudah menjelek-jelekanmu ya… Gomen, kami janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Tsuna hanya bisa melihatnya bingung. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Hai, daijoubou… " balasnya.

Fuyumi menghela nafas lega, "Ka-kalau begitu bi-bisa kau bilang ke prefek itu bahwa ka-kami sudah berjanji dan… dia akan meninggalkan kami sendiri?" tanyanya.

Tsuna memandangnya bingung, prefek? Hibari-san?

"Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna. Fuyumi mengangguk tanpa jawaban dan dengan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri. Yang tentu saja-masih tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja-jangan bunuh saya gara-gara Hiba-chama dan Tsun-chan yang OOC QAQ.<strong>

**Sa-saya tahu ini abal, abal sekali... Gomen ;w;**

**Tapi yasudlah, terima kasih sudah membaca... **

**Review please? ;w;**


End file.
